Sempre e eternità
by Darcyvou
Summary: okay so i'm having morning sickness,i'm seeing Jacob Blacks ghost,theres sumtin wrong w. Edward, An old friend is back, and he is overly and completely utterly past the bridge for insanity. i tried to blink away the nightmare...but i'm completely awake-T
1. Prolouge

**heres what everyone has been waiting for! BLACK MIST 2! i wanted it to be utterly perfect! i worked really hard! i will try to get wat everyone wants out of this story...i hope you all like it! **

**please read and review or the first chap will not come out. i promise you. i need at least 1 review for the next chap to be put up...one for what ever number it is on. **

**okay for you ppl that are just gettin on this i advise you read Black Mist it will not make since if you dont. so yeah. **

**DISCLAMER: as much as i want it to be twilight new moon and eclips are not mine. the Cullens arent mine, nor the swans. Jessica Lauren and Angela arent mine...only Larkin Christina and Draka are mine...also BLACK MIST and Sempre E Eternita aka forever and Eternity**

**hope you like it**

**R&R**

**no flames please**

**xoxox**

**vamps wife and evil genuis**

Prologue 

A new space between us

The wind was cold, the sky wept for Jacob Black. I was done weeping for Jacob Black. Life will only go on if you will let it. I glanced at Leah Clearwater, her black hair was matted to her face and she was bawling. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had her right hand rested on her belly. Her long black dress draped down softly scraping the green grass underneath her feet. She was humming something, it was really pretty. "they imprinted." Edward whispered.

"why didn't he tell me?" I whispered, sadly. Things had definitely changed, and not for the better.

"he didn't tell any body." he whispered back. Edward had been extra careful with me lately. With what he says and with what he does.

Edward touched my face softly, I turned towards him not bothering with a smile. He didn't, so why should I? he touched my stomach, where my holes were. He had done that a lot. It bothered me at first, but now I'm used to it. I haven't felt any emotion since I experience him dying in my arms. People told me that he died happy, but I don't believe them. "I'll meet you at home." I smiled at him, but it was forced. He kissed me softly.

I feel horrible about feeling like this, but I'm happy it was Jake instead of Edward. I'm still didn't want Jake to die, but still. Is it wrong to be happy? Happy that I am still alive, and that Edward is still alive.

I opened my eyes a Leah was face to face with me, "I hope you know that he loved you. He died because of you." her face was cold.

"I know. It will haunt me for the rest of my life, Leah I can promise you that."

"he loved me too, you know." she touched her stomach, again. "Bella, they all liked you. But I didn't. you hurt Jake, that was a dumb move." she glared at me, she started to turn away but I grabbed her forearm forcing her to turn and look at me. With a hate filled eyes.

"I know it was stupid Leah, I will regret it forever." she was gripping her stomach tightly. Then it hit me.

"can I?" she nodded, I touched her stomach and felt it. It was the greatest feeling in the world "when did you find out?"

She managed to smile, a tear rolling out of her right eye leaving a long wet streak down her cheek. "almost a month ago. I was so scared changing was going to hurt him." I gazed at her, my hand still rested on her stomach. Tears were flowing, "but I guess we'll find out wont we."

"him?" I questioned.

"yeah, we didn't know for sure but Jake said he hopes it's a him. He didn't want any girls. He said two was enough for him." she grimaced when I realized that one of those two was me. "He didn't need any more PMSing teens around to drive him crazy."

I laughed, Jake did have his hands full. "What are you going to name him, Leah?" she glanced down sitting her hand on my gently.

"Zey Jaimin Jacob Black." she smiled at the name. it was a long mouthful, but it was cute.

"what does it mean?"

"wolf, I love Jacob Black." she smiled, "that's what he is, my little piece of Jacob. My little wolfey. I hope he is never forced to change. I hope he is normal. What do you want to name your children, or are you and Edward even going to have any?" she questioned eyes narrowing. I removed my hand from her stomach.

"he cant have kids. But if I could, for a girl. I've thought about this a lot and I think I discovered a good one. Tell me what you think. Eternity Tamma Elizabeth Masen Cullen." now that I thought about it, that was a mouthful too. I giggled.

"oh and what does _that mean?"_ I giggled.

"it means, everlasting perfect. Then Elizabeth was his mothers name Masen was his last name and Cullen is his name now. So yes. Um and for a boy I think I like Edward Gur Masen Cullen."

She eyed me, "Gur?"

I giggled, it had sounded weird when I first heard it. "its Hebrew for baby lion." I smirked. How utterly perfect. My two boys. I felt like sobbing, I could never have that.

"I don't even wanna know." she gripped her stomach.

"Leah, I wanna be friends. Since I cant have kids I want to help you with yours." I smiled warmly at her. It started pouring.

"I have a doctors appointment today, so I better go. By Bella. Thank you!" She shouted over the pouring rain, and hugged me and just as fast as she had got there she was gone. Leaving me to soak alone in the freezing rain.

I sighed, no more pretending. No use, everyone was gone. "Jake, why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me alone? Leave Leah alone, and your baby?" I stared at his grave, kicking at the dirt. The rain lightened up a bit.

"_its fate." _I looked around, no one was there. Oh great now I'm going insane.

"well Jake, I hate to say this but I think you dying has made me a mental case." I laughed, the wind seemed to dance around me equally as if it was laughing with me.

"_you were mental before…" _

I laughed, "tell me about it. Oh my god now I'm hearing voices. I think I _have _gone mental. I'm over the edge." I shook my head.

"_you aren't crazy, Bells." _I gasped, okay if I have gone insane I probably shouldn't drive home alone. It really sounded like Jacob, a airy ghostly version of Jacob, but Jacob none the least.

"I'm not?"

"_noo!" _

"well that's nice to know, I think." I shook my head, maybe the whole Jake thing has really gotten to me. The sun was parting from the clouds. I collapsed onto the ground stroking the dirt on his grave. I was feeling light headed.

"_breath Bells.." _

As the ghostly Jake instructed I exhaled. No way, well my imagine has gone a little overboard this time. Being officially insane may have its upsides, as well as downsides.

"what's wrong with me?" I wasn't asking anyone in particular.

"_nothing, you're perfect." _okay I am officially freaked out. I tried to shake the chills from my body. They weren't going away.

"why? Why Jake? Why did you let them do this to you?! _Why?" _

"Bella." I was sobbing now, I hadn't sobbed in the last week or so since Jacob had died. And now I am going insane.

"no!" I sobbed, "no Jake no!"

"come on honey, lets go home." Edward had his arm around my waist protectively. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered, and I meant it.


	2. meanding old wounds and opening new ones

**okie dokie i got one reveiw like i wanted now i want 4 new reviews to get the next chap up...b aware that i need to write it still...and the more reviews the faster i type so YEAHH!!**

**review!!**

**tell me what u think, no flames. just constructive critisim ideas? what do u want?**

**idk so TELL MEE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: steph may own twilight but i'm the genuis that made Eddie boy cry bloodd..oo. and i'm also the genuis that got Leah preggie...my mind has a mind ov its own! ahhh**

**R&R**

**luvvz,**

**vamps wife and evil genuis**

Chapter 1

Mending old wounds, and opening new ones

I laid in bed beside Edward. I was crying softly. Nothing will ever be the same. What's the point of stitches if they're just going to pop right back out. No point. I was in his arms, and I should be happy. I am happy, well as happy as I can be right now. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Bella." he barely called me Bella, he was really sad. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I didn't want this to happen…" His face was pained. I hated to cause him unneeded pain. It was ridiculous.

I caressed his face, held it in my hands. "I know. It isn't your fault."

"Bella, we are connected. I don't know how. But when you were dying," he chocked on his words. I wondered what was going on. He didn't appreciate the subject of me almost dying. "I was dying, I actually fell asleep and cried blood." he grimaced, "Not the good kind of blood though. The kind that makes you sick." I kissed the purple circles under his eyes. His eyes were a honey color, he wasn't thirsty. In fact those weren't thirsty circles those were tired circles. "I can sleep now. Well technically I don't _sleep _Carlisle thinks that I can shut off my brain for a while. In a way. I close my eyes and I appear and feel like I am asleep but I'm really not. Does that make since?"

I nodded against his chest, "that makes absolutely _no since _what so ever." he tickled me. "EDWARD! No stop it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I laughed through my tears. He obediently stopped and pulled me close to him. He was rubbing my sides where he had tickled me.

"do you still want to get married?" he whispered sadly, I wasn't sure if he wanted or meant for me to hear it or not.

"what kind of question is that?" I murmured into his ear. "of course I want to get married Edward, more than anything." He grinned and kissed me.

"good." he kissed my nose lightly, he closed his eyes. "me too." he murmured sleepily. I hummed my lullaby for him. I could have sworn he had 'fallen asleep' or what ever it is that he has been doing lately. I'm worried about him, he seems extra tired and kind of in a lull. He's been moving slower, and his touches have been extra soft. I'm worried about him. "I'll tell Alice." he murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to me.

"no actually, I want to plan this one. I already know exactly what I want to do." I grinned. I wasn't at all sleepy.

He snuggled his head on my chest, his breathing slowed and I hummed my lullaby again. He started drifting, "Edward, you'll tell me if something is going on right?" he nodded against my chest. I smiled bringing him in closer.

My humming didn't compare to his but it got him snoring softly.

He looked so vulnerable when he slept, so childish. Like something could sweep down and take him away in a matter of seconds.

I thought regular Edward was beautiful, but sleeping Edward was gorgeous. I could have sworn he was messing with me a few times but now I knew that he truly was sleeping. A tiny drop of red dripped out of his eye, just in the corner, I barely saw it. It smelled delightful, and I hate blood. I knew he was crying. I wiped it away with the tip of my finger, and kissed the small stain it left. "I love you Edward, always know that."

"Sempre e eternità" he whispered.

"what does that mean."

"forever and eternity." he whispered drifting back into a gorgeous vulnerable sleep.

EDWARD POV

I awoke to emptiness. There was a note beside me where Bella was suppose to be, I stretched and yawned. The blackness of the room was swelling around me. Taking over. The shades were drawn and the door was shut firmly. I took in the scent of her, where she was suppose to be. I touched the indention of warmth that her body left from where she had slept last night. I rolled over and pressed my face to the note,

I smiled at her scrawl.

_Edward,_

_Good morning darling. don't freak out I'm just down stairs with Emmett. I am behaving myself don't worry. You looked really sexy sleeping Edward…now I see why you are always telling me to sleep…. Hehe. I love you so much. I will be back up soon, I'm not making trouble I promise so stop trying to speed dress or ambush Emmett. He will be good too. He is just making me breakfast. I love you._

_As always,_

_Bella_

I smiled at her note, I was too tired and stiff to move. It felt good to sleep again, calming. Everything ached. I moaned softly, hoping no one would intrude on my relaxing. The back of my throats familiar burn was decreased a little bit. It felt good. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to my now Bella-scented pillow. I took a deep breath in.

Then her arms were around me. I don't know how that happened, she had never managed to sneak up on me before.

"good morning," she murmured. She looked tired. But her smile was more full than I had seen it in weeks, it reached her tired eyes.

"it is now that your back." I opened my arms to her and she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her petite form. She was so breakable. I took a deep breath. Unbearable.

"how was your sleep?" she smiled against me.

"delightful." I kissed her hair, "yours?"

"I didn't sleep." she murmured, softly. I shook my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… what am I going to do with you?" I tapped my fingers on the head board of the bed.

"hold me?" she murmured, I cant say no to her. I pulled her closer to me, she was so warm and inviting.

"forever…" I whispered to her.

"I love you baby, please don't ever run away from me…" I gasped, my mother had said the same thing to me on my thirteenth birthday when I was upset. I felt so vulnerable at that moment. I kissed her pulling her close to me. Breathing her in.

She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me back. It was unplanned and unrehearsed and unbearable. It was crazy and wordless, reckless and perfect. I felt horrible about taking the risk, but glad I did.

I was now tied to her the only other way I could be.

I showed her how much I loved her by the only way I had left.

We were lost in each other, and lost in time. Sempre e eternità, forever and eternity.

**wats rong w. Edward?? AHH! if you think you know then tell me in a review! '**

**if you dont review any wayz! **

**savvy?**


	3. You know me better than I know me

**okay ppls i aprechiate all the reviews i luvv u to peices!! ily sooo much!! i aprechiate all of it, thnx soo much! ur makin my day...i tried rely hard to type this fast. i was gunna do more but i thought that cliffie was the perfect place to end this chap. ily all REVIEWS i want 10 this time b4 i review agian..i got 5 last time...mmbr the more reviews the faster i type and the faster its on here!!**

**whooo!!**

**DISCLAIMER: ily Twilight, like my own story...i cry every night bcuz 'ol Stephanie owns you...mayb one day i will adopt and find a baby just like you...**

**oh and to answer so ov the things on my reviews about 'whats happening with Edward' um well some of u r right on dot...okay well u all hav rely good ideas..im not gunna reveal it quite yet but in a way Eddie is goin a lil human...like w. how he acts and stuff**

**well i will reveal it in a few chaps**

**w.o reviews ull never kno**

**review and tell me watchya think bout it and wat u want ily all mmbr 10 reviews!!**

Chapter two

You know me better than I know me

I didn't want to open my eyes. I refused to open my eyes. "Bella…" he was whispering my name. I shook my head. Snuggling closer to his cold chest. "beautiful?" he whispered, his bronze hair tickled my forehead.

"no."

"open your eyes, love." I shook my head. "Alice saw our wedding in the future, and loved it. She took it upon herself to go and get everything and call everyone and tell her we're getting married next week." I groaned.

"seriously?" I clamped my eyes shut, refusing to open them.

He tickled my chest with his hand. I shivered. Opening one eye and almost passed out. He was looking down at me, shirtless. So it wasn't a dream. I examined myself nope definitely _not a dream._ I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"what darling?" he put my face in his big hands, "you have no reason to cover up. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." he kissed my face. Its amazing how fast something can change. I don't know what brought it on either.

I snuggled close to him, oh well what's the point? "did you know that Leah is pregnant?" I whispered.

"she is?" I looked at him curiously.

"did you not read her thoughts?" he couldn't help it, but he did always read peoples minds. Listening to their deepest secrets.

"they were pretty faint, like she wasn't really thinking much, no one _really _was. Very strange." he shook his head. I snuggled closer.

Suddenly he ripped the blanket off. He grinned, "just making sure I'm not crazy, it really happened then." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"very mature, Edward."

"I'm a _man_ what do you expect?" I hit him playfully, giggling. Glancing at us, realizing the differences. How could someone so amazingly beautiful want to be with someone like me…

"_dang!" _Emmett pushed through our bedroom door. Edward quickly pulled the blanket up so it covered me. "wait to go EDDIE!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the walls in our room.

I rolled my eyes, Edward stuck his arms behind his head nodding. Grinning. I rolled my eyes. "boys." I muttered.

"so bro how does it feel?!" Emmett had a plastic microphone in his hand and was perching on the end of our bed sticking it up to Edwards face.

"pretty good Emmett, pretty good." I shook my head, did Emmett not notice that I was kind of, not clothed?

"um Emmett…"

"oh I wouldn't forget to interview my favorite sister.." he grinned and continued, " so Bella how does it feel to finally have everything you want? How does it feel to have finally joined the club?"

"well Emmett. It feels pretty good, but you know except for the fact that my family seems to completely ignore the fact that I'm like laying here _naked!"_

"awh squirt, so much to learn. In this house nothing is kept secret.."

"excellent." I rolled my eyes, no secrets. This is going to suck. "so what do you all run around naked?" I asked.

Edward rose an eyebrow to that one. "sometimes.." Emmett grinned widely. I laughed shaking my head, older brothers got to love them.

"him and Rose tried that once, I everyone agreed that they were _not _aloud to do that again." Edward laughed booming, Emmett pouted.

"that was so much _fun though _it was unfair judgment! I bet its just because it is me and Rose, I bet if it were you two no one would care."

I rolled my eyes, "you guys are the only ones willing to try for it though, Em." I pointed out.

"I suppose you're right Squirt." he eyed Edward, they were probably having a conversation in there mind. Emmett looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"why are you ignoring me?!" Emmett pouted.

"I'm not?" Edward stared at him. He wasn't lying.

"then why aren't you freaking out? You cant be that cool with it yet, Eddie I know you." Emmett boomed looking concerned.

" what is he talking about?" I turned holding the blanket to my chest and looking at Edward.

"I-I don't know." Edward managed, a look of horror on his beautiful face. I touched him and kissed his chin. I trail of sweet red ran down his cheek dripping on my face.

"what is going on?!" Emmett screeched, "Carlisle!" in a matter of seconds Carlisle was in our bedroom. I completely forgot that we were completely and utterly naked, and I looked at Carlisle for help.

"what's wrong children." he looked at us, he almost looked amused.

"I-I can't hear Emmett's thoughts…I couldn't hear anyone's barely at the funeral…" another tear fell from his beautiful eyes, staining them a deathly red.

Carlisle turned and muttered something in vampire speed and motioned us away.

EDWARD POV

I didn't want Bella to leave, all I wanted was her to be there with me. I couldn't help but believe that our God was finally smiting me for all the bad that I have done. Especially by what had happened last night, doomed to hell. So I guess I do have a soul, not that it matters now I'm going to hell and I'm probably dragging Bella with me.

"lets take a look see." Carlisle stepped in closer to my bed.

I lifted the covers. "it seems as if you aren't as pale as usual Edward…hmm. Curious." he leaned down touching my arm, "your skin is a little warmer." he nodded his head.

"I don't know Edward. This is very strange. It's never happened before…" he shook his head. I felt like crying again, there was something wrong with me. Utterly and completely wrong with me and I cant do anything about it.

"can we keep this a secret from Bella please?" I begged, I didn't want her to worry. At least not until we're sure what's going on.

"I don't think that is wise Edward, but that's your decision. I wont tell her, but I advise you to." Carlisle looked me in the eyes, staring deeply. Nothing, silence. Maybe a small buzzing sound, but that was it. I felt so cut off. So isolated.

"alright, thank you for trying." I pulled the blanket back up to my chin. It was chilly in the bedroom. I shivered. My nose was stuffed up and I felt sick to my stomach. It was a weird feeling.

"is everything alright?" Bella looked at me, Carlisle had already left and she was climbing into bed beside me. Wearing a robe and pajama pants. I nodded. "Edward seriously, what is going on right now?"

"nothing, I'm just sick that's all. Perfectly normal." I smiled at her, hoping it was reaching my eyes.

She looked at my sadly, "do you promise?"

I caressed her face with my right hand, my left slipping behind my back. My fingers twisting. "yes love, I do."

**oooo eddies lying to Bella, this is baaddd wat is rong w. him?! oh my goodENSS its worrying me!**

**REVIEW NOW jus press the lil button and soon ull have chap 3 savvy?**


	4. lying in bed, lying to you

**hello pplz!! i just want to say that i gave in...i caved. my luvly fans refuse to review i got three but the three i got were so amazing! i have to admit that i WAS threatened for an assasanation. which honestly made me laf ily guys! ur amazing. i rely would like to hav more reviews than i've been getting..it makes me sad.. (sob) ,**

**well okie dokie here yahh goo!!**

**DISCLAIMER: roses are red vilotes are blue twilight belongs 2 stephanie meyer (sob) so u cant SUE!**

**vamps wife and evil genuis **

**reveiws?! plzzzzzz! im beggin! dont make me cry!**

Chapter three

Lying in bed, lying to you

Waking up was always the worst way to start off the day. Edward was worrying me deeply. He was sleeping and lulling around the house. He was even having various coughing spells. It was horrible. He assured me that he was just worn out from the fight, and he would get better. But some how I couldn't bring myself to believe that. I breathed out.

"Edward? Are you awake?" he rubbed his head up against my chest. I looked down at his naked form, so beautiful. Despite everything that is going on, we are closer than ever.

"mmmhhh?" he mumbled.

I twisted at his bronze hair, running my fingers through it. Tracing his facial lines. I kissed his forehead. "are you okay?" I took in his scent.

"mmmmhuh." he nodded.

"Edward tell me the truth what is going _on?" _

"nothing." he growled, "let me sleep woman." **(gasp!) **I stared at him open mouthed. He had never talked to me like that. It was so hostile so, _mean. _I moved away from him, laying staring up at the ceiling. I thought I was going to cry. Is he bored with me already? Annoyed that I am being too nosey? I had a right to be nosey, didn't I? I couldn't breath. This was ridiculous wasn't it? Well he was the one acting like this.

"I-I'm sorry Edward…" he didn't say a word. I let the tears out, they rolled down my cheek.

I got up and traveled hastily down stairs, falling on the last step only to be caught by my big brawny older brother. "hey Squirt, what's shaken bacon?"

"he-he doesn't love me anymore Emmett…"

"he does love you Squirt, why wouldn't he?" he whispered picking me up and setting me on the couch.

I was sobbing loudly soaking Emmett's fancy shirt.

"I don't know what's going on with him either Squirt. We're all worried about him too." he was trying to be helpful, but it wasn't doing justice.

"he is keeping something from me Emmett and I don't know what it is. But I'm so deeply worried. He just called me _woman_." I was sobbing. A part of me hoped he could hear me, hoped he would realize what he had done and come down here and beg me for forgiveness, but another part of me hopes he doesn't. hopes he doesn't hear how much this effected me. How hurt I am. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I'm not.

Emmett shook his head, his curls loosely shaking in my face. "it'll be okay Squirt…I promise." he held me tight like that for hours, whispering soothing words. He promised if 'old Eddie boy treated me like poopie again that he was going to get a beating. You got to love Emmett, even in times of troubles he still finds a laugh. I closed my eyes, snuggled to his engorged icy chest and fell asleep.

Everyday was harder, Edward rarely spoke to anyone. Alice decided that it would be a good idea to postpone the wedding. I trusted her, she said in the end it would be okay. I wasn't sure if she was lying to me or not. I prayed she was telling the truth. All we did was lay in bed, Edward holding me and occasionally crying. Jasper and Emmett would drain animals and bring the blood up in water bottles for him. I thought it was utterly disgusting, but it helped since he refused to move. It was hard for me to see him like this, so depressed and so sick. I felt like it was my fault.

At times he acted like a PMSing teenage girl, and I was due to start any day now and I wasn't very excited for us being at each others throats for a whole week. I've been feeling funny lately. Like my stomach felt awkward, I don't know exactly how to put it. Just strange. Different.

I've had Alice keep a close tab on Edwards future. She said nothings changed, he just gets worse and worse. It hurts, but I'm glad they're telling me. I went to talk to Carlisle once and he just told me, "When Edwards ready to let you know, you will know." that really hurt. That he _may _know what's going on and is _definitely not _telling me about it.

I was lying in bed with him, snuggled close to him. Worrying deeply about him when he whispered something. "Bella?"

I looked up at him, he hadn't talked at all in two weeks, or at least not that I have heard. "yeah honey?" I whispered trying to be soothing.

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, "sorry for what sweet heart?" I turned to look at his honey eyes, they had a hint of green circling the sides of the gorgeous topaz I've learned to love.

"I haven't been good to you lately." he whispered his voice was soft and childish, and most importantly sleepy.

"of course you have, your just sick that's all…" I smiled at him caressing his face. He shook his head and turned away from me again, refusing to muster another word.

Two more months went by exactly like that, we would lay in bed when he would fall asleep I would run and eat something, or try to pee. The whole time waiting for my period to come. It didn't. Edward would whisper occasional apologies every once in a blue moon. But only if I was lucky. I was starting to worry. Charlie came to visit every once in a while, checking on Edward and bringing flowers. He were being very understanding.

This morning I opened my eyes and felt sick, I stumbled to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I started to cry, I didn't know what was going on. It didn't make since, non of it did. I vomited again, and then I felt the familiar cool arms holding my hair up. He was finally out of bed, all because I puked. This thought made me smile, but smiling just made it come out more. Ugh.

When I was done I laid up against him on the bathroom floor. "what's happening to us Edward?"

"I-I don't know, and it scares me Bella…" I chocked at his words, he was just as scared as I was. "especially now that it seems that you are sick too." he seemed so pained by the whole thing.

"it-its not your fault Edward, you didn't plan this…"

Edward kissed me, holding my face in his hands. Bringing himself closer to me. Edward pulled his shirt over his head and turned on the water, he tugged on mine I lifted my arms so he could pull it off. He poured bubbles into the bath, and unbuckled his pants. Soon enough we were in the tub, the steamy water making my face red. I was lying on top of him. The bubbles covering us completely. He was kissing my hair, our fingers were intertwined.

I gripped my stomach, it had started burning. The burning was familiar. I couldn't put my finger on where I had felt it before though. "it burns," I chocked gripping my stomach. He stuck his big hand over mine.

"uh Bella?"

"mmm?" I mumbled my eyes clamped shut praying for this pain to go away.

"when was the last time you had your period?" my eyelids fluttered open and I turned to look at him.

"oh crap, but I thought?"

"so did I." we were both shaking our heads when I heard Alice squeal.

"does that mean?" I muttered.

"I think so."

"but how?" I gazed up at him, I was completely straddling him now. This was so confusing.

"that is a very good question, love." I smiled, he hadn't called me love in so long.

I shook my head, "COVER YOURSELVES!" Alice screeched. Edward quickly added more bubbles and put me back on top of him. She busted through the door seconds later, "awe! You guys are _so adorable!" _she snapped a picture with her camera. "you'll thank me later."

"um Alice so am I?" I murmured, knowing she could hear me. She squealed. I guess that is a yes. "but _how?" _

Alice rolled her eyes like it was so obvious, "um hello, _Bella_, how do you get…"

Edward cut her off before she could finish, "obviously we know that Alice, but why is she…" he paused, smiling lovingly placing a hand on my stomach. "pregnant. If you do remember Alice, we cannot have children."

"hmm, I suppose your right brother." she shook her head. "I don't know. But we are having _a baby!" _she grinned.

"no Alice _I am _having a baby." I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"no, Alice, no _Bella love _we are having a baby." he was acting so different, its amazing how fast something can change.

"what did you see in your vision Alice?" I asked.

"well I saw you guys on the floor of your bathroom, crying and hugging. I think they were happy tears." so optimistic. I shook my head.

"um Alice, its not that I don't trust your judgment, but I want to get a pregnancy test just in case."

Alice winked at me and pouted, "_fine!"_ she winked again and skipped out of the room.

"do you want to keep this baby Edward, if there is one at all?"

"absolutely." he smiled against my hair.

He pulled me up closer to him. "this is the happiest moment of my life so far, love." he smiled. He pulled me closer to him, and before I could agree with him he was kissing me, so utterly and completely. It felt perfect, it felt right, and finally I felt whole.

**i loved writing this chap, so much. havin Edwards change of state. go from angry and annoyed to completely loving. it almost made me cry when he called her woman though...tell me wat u think PLZ! dont give up on me! REVIEW!!**


	5. Through The Clouds There Is A Sun

**okay people, i'm going to share something with you..i need support. my best friend is kind of in an abusive sitch its being taken care ov. hes comin 2 stay w. me for a while. plz dont abandon me.giv me streangth by reviewing me thank you so much. i'm not ditching you guys..writing is my life/ ill update asap but i need help guys plz review..**

**ily so much thank you for everything your amazing**

**DISCLAIMER: writing is my life, so i borrowed Twilight and its being, people insist on me saying that ol Stephanie Meyer owns it..which she does...but i'm using it for the moment**

**vamps wife and evil genuis**

Chapter four

Somewhere past the clouds, there is a sun

Edward and I were sitting on the bathroom floor. Itching, this was the longest three minutes of my life. He was gripping my hand tightly. I was gripping my stomach protectively. We promised we would let the house in on our little secret when we found out if we were…or not. Edward was trying to hide his pain from me, I didn't like it but he was almost completely back to normal. Well as normal as he can get. He is getting slower day by day. And he sleeps _all the time. _Not to mention the fact that he is utterly and completely sick.

"okay its done, are you ready? Do you want to look or do you want me to?" I asked, looking up at his smiling face. His smile was full, it met his eyes but I could also see the deep pain. He couldn't hide his emotions well lately.

"I'm too nervous, you do it." he closed his eyes. I gasped.

Two pink lines, I am. Alice was right. I decided to play this up a little bit.

"oh Edward!" he opened his eyes, I was sobbing. Truly happy tears, but he didn't have to know that.

"oh honey! Are we…" I sobbed louder. "oh I-I'm…we can? Uh.." then when I thought he was going to break down sobbing I showed him it.

"two pink lines! I'm pregnant Edward!" he gaped at me, he lifted my shirt and got eye to eye with my belly.

He cleared his throat. "hello in there, this is your father speaking and I just want you to know that you have the best mother in the world and you and her are the two best things that have ever happened to me." he kissed my stomach, then he looked up at me his hand rubbing protective circles on my stomach. "do you think our baby will like me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Edward look at you, your already the best daddy in the world." I pulled his face to mine, and he gently kissed me.

He smirked against my lips, "they want to know what's keeping them…" I laughed.

"okay lets go tell the family…" I started to stand but he picked me up bridal style carrying me downstairs.

Emmett boomed, "told yah Squirt!" I smirked he was right. Edward eyed me.

"I'll tell you later." I assured him. "I can walk all by myself Edward _I'm a big girl." _he laughed.

"of course you are darling."

He pulled me out sitting down on the couch, me on top of him. "well everyone, Bella and I have some news." I could see Esme's eyes they were so happy. She was so glad her son was finally out of bed and almost back to a state of normal. _thank you. _She mouthed. I nodded.

"go on honey, tell us." Esme urged.

"We're not sure how, but Bella is…"

" _I am _pregnant." I finished.

Alice wailed. Rosalie's eyes went wide, and Esme started happily dry sobbing. She ran over to us, "may I?"

"of course, Mom." I told her. Edward lifted me shirt and she kissed my stomach.

"I'm going to be a grandma." she smiled. "thank you so much." she stared at us with loving eyes.

Emmett bounded over to us, "so we're going to have a Squirt _jr?! _yes! I'm going to teach that kid everything I know!" I laughed at his comment. My family was so supportive. I loved them for that.

"next week." I looked at Alice curiously. "um Bella, I'm sure you don't want to look pregnant on your wedding day." I laughed. "plus I found the perfect day and its going to be so pretty Bells.." I shushed her.

"you know exactly what I want Alice?" I eyed her. This _was _in face _my wedding!_

"yes Bella…I saw it exactly. I will leave it at that." she shook her head. "some of it I don't understand but.." I shook my head.

"nope." she growled under her breath and stuck her tongue out at me.

"now," I turned to Edward his eyes wide. "you do not, I repeat _do not _read Alice's mind. I don't want you to see this wedding until the day of you understand?"

He shook his head, "yes mom." I touched my stomach, he set his hand over mine. His breathing was quickening, he coughed lightly.

I caressed his face, "I love you."

"I love you, more than the sun, more than the earth, more than heaven…because without you there is none. I love you more then yesterday, today, and tomorrow combined. I love you with my whole life." I grinned at him. His words were beautifully velvet. Silky making my ears cry for more.

"that was beautiful." I told him.

"so is who I wrote it about."

"who?" I pretended to be frantic. Shaking my head, eyes wild.

"you silly Bella." I calmed instantly, and he thinks I'm not a good actress. HA. Good one. Edward and I dismissed ourselves for bath and bed.

I stepped into the warm shower. It felt so good. I couldn't help keep looking down at my tummy, waiting for it to bulge. I kept reminding myself that it didn't work over night, it would take a while before it showed. I was sort of excited for it to show. Soon he was kissing my stomach. He may be getting a little slower, but he still sneaks up on me. He went behind me and shampooed my hair. It felt good, to finally have him acting alive again.

I stepped out of the shower picking up the soft fluffy towel. Edward snatched it from me, and fell to his knees. He ran the towel up my leg slowly, not leaving a single drop on my skin. He moved up slowly getting close to the top of my leg then moving back down.

He was such a tease. He stopped when he got to my stomach, he traced my belly button and my ribcage. Being oh so delicate with me. I moved him away from me and took the towel and ran it along his chest. I wrapped the oversized towel around us, as I kissed him. Everything was utterly perfect.

We went straight to bed like that, he tried to stay awake but ended up sleeping softly against me. His hand was laid softly on my stomach. I grabbed my cell phone off the side table and dialed, "hello." Leah's voice was soft and tired.

"LEAH! Its me Bella." I smiled, she had been there for me when Edward was completely and utterly sick. She appreciates Edward for all he did for Jacob during the fight, how he stood by him and murdered Sam. Killed Sam for killing Jacob.

"Hey Bella! How are you and Edward doing?" she mused.

"Excellent! He is so much better L! and oh my goodness I don't know how this happened but I am pregnant! I know its totally crazy. Vampires aren't suppose to be able to have children!" I was talking really fast, I had to take a deep breath after I was done.

"oh my gosh that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! We have to get together and go shopping!" she mused. Alice would have a fit, but I don't care. I wanted to hang out with Leah so bad.

"thanks! Most definitely! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"going shopping with you!" she giggled. "oh my goodness did I tell you what I am having?" I grinned, she sure hadn't.

"no… what are you having?!" I grinned this was exciting.

"I am having _twins! _a girl and a boy!" I almost peed myself, this was so great.

"oh my gosh," Edward stirred. "hey Leah I probably better go to bed, I love you! Talk to you tomorrow!" she said goodbye and I laid beside my gorgeous godlike fiancée.

**reviews plz? ,**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

okie dokie pplz

i want 2 kno ur thoughts..i cant post this weekend..i kno sob! no interent at my pops hous! i kno! ahh! so that means u have tmmrw to post evrything u wanna happen cuz ima get a TONN! of chaps done this weekend so give input,on Bellas powers on everything..baby names..idc! go for it! whoo! good luck! if i choos sumtin u write then i'll aknowleg u!

kk ily all!!

thnx 4 the support! (o and special shout out to ILYMICHY would u like to beta 4 me? i'm not 2 sur how it worx but i'd luvv 2 hav u xoxoxo fanfiction bff! yay!) tehe

anything tell me wat u do and dont want and flames and happy notes and EVERYTIHNG

go!

pplz choice!

luvvz

vamps wife and evil genuis


	7. Loveing alone, Living alone

**okay guys this chap is rely short but it was kinda a filler. i couldnt decide what i needed to hav Leah feel. dont worry we'll c more ov her. i think its important 2 c that she hasnt changed very drastically since her imprint. she still is Leah...so keep that in mind**

**i'm still takin ideas i aprechiate everything you all are saying it makes me happy. sur it kinda brings me down when i see 300 hits and 13 reviews..but hey?! who knows. ily all! review!**

**R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: roses r red violets r blue i dont own twilight so u cant sue!!**

**roses r red violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so r u, the roses r wilted the violets r dead the sugar bowls emty jus like ur head! the violets stink sorta like sheep plz review like a nice lil peep, the roses r modly the violets r rotten..i'll post the next chapter! i'm never leaving my story so dont fret cuz i havent 4gotten! **

**tehe **

**review?**

**'vamps wife and evil genuis**

Chapter five

Loving alone, living alone

LEAH POV

I didn't want to wake up. My babies definitely had werewolf strength. I have to get them into soccer. Little Callia Lynn Black and Zey Jaimin Jacob Black, perfect. Jacob would love it. "Ow, come on guys be nice to mommy." I rubbed my stomach. I groaned, it hurt so bad. I just kept having to remind myself that it was worth it and Jake would want this. At least I hope he would. You would never know with that boy. My stomach was really showing, and I know if it wasn't for the fact that Jake just died my mother would be so utterly pissed at me for being pregnant.

Really I don't care what everyone else thinks about me. I'm my own person, I can do what ever I want. No one is the boss of me. I'm going to do what I want, it doesn't matter what happens no matter what I _am _having these children. I think my mother realizes this, and I'm glad. I groaned again as I felt a stabbing pain in my kidney. "Babies, what did I say?" it was no use. Its not like I can exactly communicate with my unborn children, but I sure as hell going to try. They are _not _going to misbehave me, not, not, _not. _I don't play that.

Ow! Dang! Now I understand the whole abstinence crap. Being pregnant isn't fun. "okay what do I need to do to get you to stop?" I had a sudden thought, something that I needed to do but have been putting off. I needed to address Jacobs will. He insisted that we go every Sunday and update our wills, being werewolves and all. Danger was just waiting to kill us off. His will laid in my dresser drawer. I didn't want to look at it, afraid of what it will state. It also had a personal note to who ever he wanted it to go to.

I couldn't help but sob, another whack came to my kidney. "okay, okay. My little star athletes. I'll read the dang will." I'm also trying this new, non cussing around babies thing. I don't need my kids running off to daycare saying the F word. That would scream bad mom. And I'm already going to get that title for being so young, I don't need anything to provoke it. I stood up stretching.

I moved slowly to the drawer hesitating, another kick. "ow. Okay, okay I'm going!" I am such a push over, I'll have to work on that. I opened the drawer, and took out the big black envelope. I slowly opened it. Inside there were a lot of papers, and several smaller envelopes.

I moved to the envelope that was labeled Leah.

I opened it, inside there was a letter.

_Dear Leah, _

_Well there we go, I told you it was smart to update our wills weekly. Okay I know I shouldn't be joking because well, I'm dead. that's kind of a sad thought…thinking that your dead. Weird actually. Please me considerable with the things that I have chosen to go to what person, don't fight it. This is what I want, respect my decisions. I will see you again someday, unless you murder someone…please don't murder anyone Leah. I know you have a temper, just like me. But that doesn't mean you need to go and get yourself sent to hell. I love you to much to let that happen. Plus heaven would be boring without you. I cant believe I wont be their to cut our child's umbilical cord. That hurts the most. Take care of our baby Leah. I'm not sure what happened to me, well because I wrote this before died. But whatever it was, it was fate. It was suppose to happen. Come on were werewolves what do you expect?! Too much obviously! I'm just kidding I love you. Well um, yeah. I love you don't kill anyone, don't date anyone else or I'll come back from the dead and kick their asses, and take care of Bella for me._

_With all the love I can muster,_

_Jacob Black_

I gaped at it. None of that was what I thought it would be. I love that boy but he is insane.

I took out another envelope it said Isabella Swan on the front. I went to put it back down but ripped it open. The paper was smooth, a silky white. The script was Jakes, but it looked fancier. Like he took more time on it. At the bottom of the envelope there was a necklace. The chain was long and silver, it had a small heart on the bottom with a diamond secured in the middle.

_Bells, _

_I know things ended wrong with us, I know I imprinted with Leah and now she is pregnant with my baby, but I will always love you. I loved you first. Even though I tried, I did not imprint with you. I want you to be happy. don't sulk over my death don't.._

"ow!" I cursed, shushing myself. My babies were _not _doing me justice. It wasn't fair. I closed the note, I don't think I can bare to read another word. Of course he loved me, but he loved her more. Everyone knew it. That hurt. It hurt to know that both people I love are gone, and they both loved someone else more. My life sucks. The only reason I have to be here is my babies, and if they keep kicking the crap out of me maybe not even them.

I laid back in bed wishing to sleep for forever. Just as I started to drift off, my phone rang. I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't working. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID it was Bella. Great.

"hello?" I mumbled.

"what time are we going shopping today?" she mused. Oh I forgot, great. Shopping with her is _exactly _what I need. "I need to pick up my wedding dress. And I want to get you fitted for _your _bridesmaids dress."

Bridesmaid, awesome. Just kidding, this sucks. I have to be friends with her for Jakes sake. Thank you Jake. I've never been in a wedding before, ugh. "um, can we go tomorrow? I feel sick." I don't know what just came over me at that moment, that made me lie. But it think I needed to.

"oh, yeah sure Leah. Feel better okay?" I nodded and told her goodbye. Turning over onto my side feeling lonely and vulnerable.

**plz no flames 4 this chap i hate it 2 but i had 2 do it. the weddings inching the next chap is goin 2 b back in Eddies point ov veiw.. mayb even a lil Emmett if ur lucky! mwahah**

**review!**


	8. living inside a dream

**okie dokie so i found out that my dad DOES have interenet. thank the lord!! okay so ill b updating frequently this weekend dont u worry. i'd like to thank ILYMICHY for her support and ideas 4 Bellas power and the baby names. very aprechiative. !!**

**okay well i couldnt help it i want my story to have humor too. i rely liked writing this chap it was fun and crazy and most ov all it was EMMETT who doesnt love EMMETT? i'm in love with him! well okie dokie read it and review it..i wanna kno ur thoughts. **

**okay its hard 2 fill the space between the stuff that i have planned to happen that will make the story good. if i dont have fillers like this it wont make since and itll b choppy. plz dont review me bout small mistakes im lookin 4 a beta. not sur how it worx but i want one. so if any1 out there knows how 2 and wants 2 beta 4 me plz tell me!! plz and thank you!**

**well here yah go**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilights not mine, New Moons not mine, Eclipse isnt mine, and shucky darn the rest of Stephs books rnt mine either...that doesnt seem fair! TEARS!**

**vamps wife and evil genuis**

Chapter six

Living inside a dream, or maybe even a nightmare

BELLA POV

I didn't understand. Leah was so excited about shopping yesterday, oh well that's pregnancy for you. Mood swing city. I stroked Edwards nose, not wanting to bother him but simply wanting the pleasure of it. I have been so weird lately. Insane, I get pleasure from the weirdest things.

Alice says that the wedding is in a few days, two or three and that everyone is contacted and everyone knows what's going on. That was comforting, she knows what I want and I'm getting what I want.

Edwards breathing was slow and steady. His hand was still rested on my stomach. He was going to be such an amazing father. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp without awakening him. I got up stretching. I kissed his head softly and thudded past the bedrooms heading to the stairs.

"No, no! Ahh! Shot! Crap! Nooo!" Emmett slammed his controller down. I walked into his room, he had his face in his hands.

"Emmett?"

"Nooo!!" he wailed again, finally looking up at me sniffling. "we died, Squirt. Pray for my army." I nodded and went to sit beside him.

"oh let Emmett's army rest in peace. With a thousand evil thoughts of awesomeness as they sleep softly in that creepy morgue that makes me want to barf. And for the retards that killed them, SCREW OFF! AMEN!" I smiled ending my prayer for his lost virtual warriors.

"So, Squirt, what brings you to my fortrace of love-and-awesomely-manlyness?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just bored." I laughed.

"I see." one of his eye brows rose.

I laughed, "Emmett you are _officially_ crazy."

"but a _good_ kind of crazy right?" I laughed, as his honey eyes got wide.

"of course Emmett. What other kind of crazy is there?"

"I suppose your right, Squirt." he shook his head making his black curls go crazy.

"of course I'm right Emmett." his eyes went wide. "what?"

"I have the best idea _ever!_" he stood up and grabbed my hand forcefully dragging me down the stairs.

"oh?" I managed when we reached the kitchen and he sat me down.

"if I am going to rule the world I need to cook." I wonder how he came up with that logic.

" what makes you think that o evil one?" he boomed at his new found title.

"well hello! I am awesome at everything else? Why not be awesome at _everything _especially considering most of the world that I will be ruling will need to eat." he tied his apron on, it read 'I may not be Irish, but I'm a cook! So you can still kiss me!'. I laughed, nice. He had a big matching chefs cap.

"I suppose that's good logic." I shook my head, this should be interesting.

He laughed, "so what'll it be, Squirt? I can make anything because I am, _super cook!" _

I giggled, and tried to think of something easy that he cant mess up and also something that will equally make him barf. "hmm, lets see. Cereal?" I thought about all the comments Edward makes about cereal, it should do the charm.

"it will be done! Breakfast CEREAL! What Squirt wants, Squirt gets." he flipped his apron around to where it was flying behind his back. "super cook, _AWAY!"_ he ran around the kitchen at human speed, in circles then went to work.

First he brought out the eggs cracking them at high speed into a big bowl. Then he got cinnamon and used the whole pack into the bowl, along with sugar. In a matter of minutes bread popped out of the toaster and he tore it up into the bowl. Soon he had everything that you eat at breakfast in that bowl. He stuck it in the micro wave for three minutes and thirty seconds. After that he brought out cream cheese dropping it onto. Then the final of my 'cereal' was ice cream and whipped cream on top. He stirred it, then lastly he poured strawberry milk on top.

"um.."

"there you go, Squirt! Dig in!" he was grinning. I looked down at the puke looking mess. Speaking of puke, I gagged.

"excuse me for a minute Emmett." I chocked.

"why?" he looked hurt.

"I have to barf." I grabbed the bowl and threw up in it, pushing it away when it was done.

"oh no!" he wailed. "bad Squirt Jr!" he tapped my stomach. "Squirt Senior, we don't have anymore food." he shook his head sadly.

"that's okay Emmett. What do we have to drink? I want to get this taste out of my mouth." I licked my vomited coded teeth.

His eyes went wide, oh no. "well! I can make you a smoothie!" he grinned wildly.

"do I get to pick what's in the smoothie?" I eyed him.

"NO! that's why its called a _surprise smoothie! _an _Emmett _original. It wouldn't be that if _you _told me what to put in it." he said matter-of-factly.

Of course. "oh I see. Um what about milk?"

"oh my gosh yes! I can make the _best _chocolate strawberry banana milk _ever!" _he mused starting to get his ingredients together. I shook my head.

"water?" he looked upset.

"why don't you want me to cook for you, Squirt?" he looked like he was going to cry. If he could cry that is.

"okay, Emmett. What about coffee?" his eyes went wide.

"OKAY!" he rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly, "perfect Squirt perfect. A chip off the 'ol block." he smiled and went to work.

This time, since he used all the ingredients during his last attempt at breakfast, he didn't change the coffee much. He handed it to me on a silver platter, it smelled really good. I took a sip, and a surge went through me. It was really good. I took a big long drink. Amazing, heaven in a cup. Yummy. Soon the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth cup was consumed giving me a _major _rush.

EDWARD POV

I yawned. I looked to my side expecting my beautiful angle to be sleeping softly beside me but she was no where to be found. My sensitive nose was burning from the smell of vomit and caffeine. Then it all fled back to me in an instant, Bella's pregnant. I sat up straight wanting to get to her as soon as possible. Then have way down the stairs I heard chanting, oh no.

"chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, _chug! _whoo! Go Squirt!!" Emmett was screaming and chanting loudly. Oh no this _cannot _be good. I rushed into the kitchen where I saw Bella slam down an empty coffee cup. Oh no, anything but coffee.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer. I could smell coffee on her breath. Emmett smiled with delight. I shot him a death glare, and felt my stomach lurch. I've been feeling terrible lately, but wont dare ruin Bella's time. I think she's finally forgotten that I'm sick.

"world domination! _world domination!" _Bella wailed. Oh no.

"Emmett. What did you do to her?" I growled.

He laughed.

"Calm down Eddiekenz. Emmy just gave me breakfast in a cup." she smiled at me.

If she was trying to reassure me, it wasn't working.

"Bella you know when you have caffeine you get hyper. And when you get hyper then your worse than you are when you are drunk." I reminded her.

"no fun. No fun. Eddie, Eddies no _fun!" _she stuck her tongue out at me.

"oh good lord!" Esme had just walked in with the rest of the gang, she must have seen the mess Emmett made. "what did you do Emmett?"

"he made me breakfast, Esme-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e. Emmy is a _very _good egg." Emmett nodded.

"come on Squirt, lets go plan world domination." Emmett mustered a laugh and ignored Esme's hate stares.

"yay for world domination. Domination, that's a funny word!" she laughed opening her arms for Emmett to steal her away. I growled, she swatted at me. "no Eddie, you let Belly go to Emmy right now. Or you are _not _getting to sleep in Belly's room tonight with her. If you don't let me go take over the world you should say hola to your new best friend, Mr. Couch." she poked my nose, trying to be serious.

I shook my head, Emmett came down and swooped up Bella. Making me feel empty and alone. They started to walk away when Bella looked over Emmett's shoulder, " does Eddiekenz still love Belly?" she whispered, staring at me.

"of course Eddiekenz does. Why wouldn't he?"

"because Belly, threatened him and let Emmy give her naughty coffee." she looked ashamed.

"even with all the threats and naughty coffee in the world, Eddiekenz will _always love _Belly." I smiled at her lovingly.

I walked over to her and kissed her soft lips. "NO PDA!" Emmett and Bella screeched in unison.

"forever." I assured her.

"seme a ternity?" she asked confused.

"Sempre e eternità." I told her.

"okie dokie! Toodlebop!" she ushered Emmett to his bedroom so they could plot. I was scared, and evenly and completely exhausted.


	9. IMPORTNANT!

oh my gosh everyone.

let me tell you I apologize a zillion times. I've given up, I know its terrible to say but I've become so much of a better writer and I'd like to give you all something to really crave! I've got a new story line thats mainly about the wolves. It'll most likely take place in New Moon or Eclipse. Don't get me wrong Breaking Dawn was exellent. But I need Bella human for this.

I know you all probally want to throw darts at me right now, I'd be throwing them too if I were you. but I promise you will love the story. Give me some time. I'll have the first chapter up today, or tommorow hopefully.

And comment comment comment! I need motivation by the ones who love me most!

and please construtive Critisism!

not hate mail, but stuff I can work on. your opinion matters.:

thanks a lot!

check out my new story!

Seemingly Breathless:coming soon.

-Vamps Wife and Evil Genius:P


End file.
